Our Story
by apocadelic
Summary: This story's title used to be Future With You. Fuji was planning to tell Ryoma today. What will the answer be?


Hi… another fic from me. This is my second one shot. I hope you will like it. **I re-posted it again... after trying to fic the error.**

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine… It belongs to **Konomi-sensei.**

**I'm sorry if there is grammatical error or even misspelling words. I hope you enjoy your reading... and review whether you like it or not... (bow)... thank you.**

* * *

**Our Story  
**

* * *

"Out! Game and match, Ryoma Echizen, Japan." The umpire announced. 

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked.

At the VIP audience seats, Fuji Syuusuke smiled, satisfied with the younger man performance. His hands were holding his precious camera.

'_Sa… That shoot… Maybe you were thinking of me when created Cool Drive.'_ Fuji smiled, taking more pictures.

"Wow… sugoi. Echizen-san is the winner again this year. He is so handsome…" Some fan girls shouted.

Fuji just smiled. Fuji Syuusuke, former tennis pro, retired two years ago. His job now was professional photographer. The mass media knew that the tensai and the tennis prince were couple. They announced it right after Ryoma won against Fuji with 7 games to 6. That was the the prodigy's last professional match

---

"_Fuji-san, Echizen-san, nice game." The reporters congratulated them._

"_Fuji-san, Echizen-san, can you give us your comment about this match?" One of Japan TV's reported stood up._

"_It was a nice game, right, Ryoma?" Fuji smiled._

"_Ah." Ryoma answered, simply._

"_Fuji-san, is it true that this game is your last performance? Any reason about your retire?" The other reporter asked quickly._

"_It's true. About the reason, there is no specific reason." Fuji was still smiling. "We also want to announce something." Fuji looked at Ryoma's eyes before continued his word._

_Ryoma just nodded._

"_We want to ask you all to become our witness. We declare that we are officially couples." Fuji was holding Ryoma's hand._

_The reporters were shocked. They whispered to one another._

"_Echizen-san and Fuji-san, I know that both of you are aware that the world doesn't accept this kind of relationship. Why did you take the risk?" _

"_The world is the world. It will be very unfair for the fan girls to keep their hope high. And we don't care about others' point of view. We love each other." Fuji said, calmly._

"_Don't you afraid losing your reputation in top ranking tennis, Echizen-san?" The female reporter asked._

"_My tennis is nothing to do with this. I can prove to you that I deserve to be the best." Ryoma answered._

_The reporters kept silence before congratulated the couple._

_---_

'_Ryoma prove to them that he is the best.'_ "Hm… it's better I do it today." Fuji smiled to his beloved.

Fuji stood up then went to the changing room. He stood up in front of the door when finally Ryoma was ready to go home.

"Are you tired?" Fuji grabbed the younger boy's hand.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked.

"Sa… if you were not that tired, want to go to some places with me?" Fuji smiled.

"Ha!?!" Ryoma sighed when saw Fuji's serious face. "Fine."

---000---

They went to where Fuji had parked his car. They got in the car.

"So, where will we go?" Ryoma fasten his seatbelt.

"You'll know when we got there." The tensai started the engine.

Ryoma were sleeping along the way.

"Ryoma… we're here." Fuji tried to wake his lover.

"Uhn… Where are we, Syuusuke?" Ryoma rubbed his eyes.

"Sa… let's get out then you'll know where we are." The older man helped his beloved unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Seigaku Junior High School?" Ryoma confused after knew their destination.

"Doesn't it bring back the memories?" Fuji smiled, seeing his surrounding.

"Yeah. Nothing much different since then." Ryoma smiled.

They went around the school building.

"Ne… Ryoma, do you remember this place?" They stopped in front of tennis court gate.

"Our first duel." Ryoma couldn't help but felt nostalgic.

"It was raining hard that day." Fuji put his arm around his lover's shoulder. "I was attracted by you at that time. Your brave, your power and your golden eyes had made me feel the thrill I never got."

"Heh, I never knew about that." Ryoma put his head on the tensai's shoulder. "I was a bit disappointed when Ryuuzaki-sensei stopped our game. But I was glad at that time."

"Sa… you didn't feel anything about me?" Fuji caressed his lover's hair.

"You didn't play serious. But I can't deny since that game I'm curious about you." Ryoma closed his eyes.

"Ryoma… let's go." Fuji dragged the younger boy to the parking area.

---000---

They went to their favorite restaurant before went to the next destination.

"Ne, Ryoma. Do you remember when the first time we went to that restaurant?" Fuji said while focusing on the road.

"Yea, the next day after your game with red eyes boy from Rikkaidai." Ryoma looked at outside the window.

"Kirihara Akaya. I am still angry every time remember that he was the one who hurt you." Fuji opened his blue eyes. "You were too careless, Ryoma."

"This is me. You won't love me if I'm not like this." Ryoma smirked.

"Sa…" Fuji closed his eyes, laughed a bit.

The younger boy felt very sleepy. But Fuji instead let his lover sleep, he tried everything to make Ryoam awake.

"Che… I couldn't sleep because of you." Ryoma pouted.

"Sa… it will be unfair if you didn't accompany me all the way here, right." The photographer prodigy smiled.

"This place…"

"The place when you drown out my true potential. I wouldn't be able to play serious if you didn't step in the court." Fuji looked at the big building.

They entered the building toward the tennis court.

"You were too careless, Syuusuke." Ryoma stepped into the court.

"Ne… Ryoma why did you risk yourself to give me courage that time?" Fuji sat on the coach bench.

"It was just impulse." Ryoma said. _'Or maybe I already love you.'_ Ryoma smiled.

"What ever your reason, I was glad you accept my gift." Fuji hugged his lover from back.

"Gift?"

"The ball I gave to you." Fuji smiled.

"Ah."

"Sa… let's go."

---000---

Seeing his lover yawned, the tensai didn't have the heart to keep Ryoma awake. Fuji let the younger man to sleep but Ryoma refused it. The tennis prince tried his hard to keep his eyes open.

"Syuusuke, don't tell me that we're going to…" Ryoma suddenly remembered the road.

"Yes we are." The tensai was happy seeing his lover reaction. "Here we are."

They just sat inside the car, watching at the waves.

"The place I stole your first kiss." The older man whispered on Ryoma's ear.

"You were cheated on me." Ryoma blushed.

"Really? But as I recalled, you kissed me back." Fuji made Ryoma faced him and kissed his lover's lips. "I love you Ryoma."

"I love you too, Syuusuke."

---

"_Fuji-senpai, why did you bring me here?" Ryoma asked, confused._

"_Before I answer your question, can I call you Ryoma?" The tensai asked, serious._

"_Suit yourself." The younger boy pulled his cap down, covering his blushing face. "You haven't answered my question, Fuji-senpai."_

"_Sa… it's not fair for me if you still call me Fuji-senpai. Call me Syuusuke." Fuji smiled brightly._

"_You haven't answered my question, Syuusuke." Ryoma tried hard not to blush._

"_It's because…" Fuji tilted the younger boy's chin then kissed Ryoma's lips. "I love you." The tensai said._

---

---000---

It was already dark when they went back to their apartment. They decided to take the delivery for their dinner.

"So… why did you take me to those places?" Ryoma asked after finishing his meal.

"I'll tell you when…" Fuji whispered something that makes Ryoma blushing.

"Sy…" The tensai sealed his lover's lips before the younger man finished his word.

Later at that night…

"Ne… Ryoma…" Fuji caressed the younger boy's cheek.

"Ngh…"

"Will you marry me?" The tensai moved inches closer to his lover lips.

"Is… is it the reason?" Ryoma was breathing heavily.

"Yes. Will you?"

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, he didn't have much strength to say long sentence.

"I love you Ryoma." The tensai brushed his lips against his lover's.

"Ngh… I love you Syuusuke." Ryoma hugged Fuji's neck and kissed back.

* * *


End file.
